criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saundra Sanders
Saundra sanders is a recurring Character in S1 of Criminal Case who was a suspect in the murder investigation of eight people in St ronde appearance Saundra is a green eyed woman who has a grey shirt and wears a blue vest over it she also has black hair is 5'6 ft tall and has a red pencil on top of her ear in her first suspect appearance it is revealed that she eats steak in her second suspect appearance it is known that Saundra smokes cigarettes, drives a SUV, and speaks Spanish in her third suspect appearance she is seen wearing gloves. It is known that Saundra eats chicken noodle soup, speaks Japanese, and has been to Japan In her fourth susoect appearance she wears a red sweater In her fifth appearance it's known that she eats donuts, has a cavity, and has been to Egypt In her sixth appearance it is learned that Saundra eats cactus, drinks apple juice, and goes scuba diving In her seventh appearance, Saundra wears a lab coat, it is found out that Saundra knows the laws of physics, eats bacon, and rides a bike In her eight appearance, Saundra has a few pens in her coat. events of criminal case Too deadly for school Saundra was spoken to after a meeting planner was revealed with her name on it Saundra said that like most teachers in the school she then said that the only person she knew that had a grudge against steward was Eugene merz Saundra was spoken to after she called steward a liar and a thief in a text message Saundra said she saw steward rob a bank one day and tried to confront him about it and steward lied to her face and steward walked off without a care in the world Saundra was found innocent after Rachel machearth was found guilty of steward's murder A senatorial Crime Saundra first became a suspect when she ran into the station yelling at the team for declaring her grandmother a suspect in a murder investigation. When informed of James Cockran's murder she was saddened Saundra was questioned again when she stormed into the station threatening to sue. however she let it slip that she disliked James who was harassing her Saundra was found innocent of murder after Jordan Tucker was found guilty of murder however, Saundra came into the station a third time saying she thinks her grandma was the person who hid crimes for 5 years. In the line of duty School Days case appearances too deadly for school (case one of st ronde) A senatorial crime ( Case 4 of St Ronde ) In the line of duty (case 6 of St ronde) School Days (Case 14 of St Ronde The School Of Hard Knocks (Case 17 of St ronde) Something Is wrong In The State Of Murder (Case 19 of St ronde; mentioned) The Final Day (Case 22 of St ronde) Science Experiment (Case 40 of St Ronde) Professor' s Ideology (Case 44 of St Ronde) Category:Suspects(AN) Category:School Resistance members Category:Recurring Characters(AN) Category:Recurring Characters (St Ronde)